Baby Not on Board
Baby Not on Board is the 37th episode of WWE Total Divas and the 12th in season three. Summary Eva springs something on Jonathan that she should have disclosed before marriage. Recap One week after Paige's introduction to the “Total Divas” coterie, the WWE Universe meets the next new addition to E!’s PopSugar-dominating wrecking crew, the wild and crazy Alicia Fox. Initially positioned as a free-spirited partner in crime to Rosa Mendes’ cautious envelope-pushing, Foxy soon ends up an unwitting accomplice in a particularly harebrained scheme by Rosa to manufacture an on-air “wardrobe malfunction.” (She's motivated by an earlier, entirely accidental incident during a match that earns her a ton of new Twitter followers.) The duo abandons the plan pretty much immediately, though some innocent gossiping by Foxy among the Divas locker room makes its way to WWE brass, who come down hard on Rosa in reply. It seems as though “Total Divas’” newest wo-mance will be over before it even begins once Rosa sniffs out the source of the leak, but Alicia manages to talk her off the ledge and the quirky twosome continues its march into Episode 13. Less likely to last the next five minutes is the relationship between The Bella Twins, which is fraying by the second and isn't helped by Brie's nonstop attempts to extend the olive branch to Nikki. John Cena advises Brie to simply give her sister the space and time necessary to cool off, but a big extended family gathering forces the two into conversation. Nikki's reluctant at first to even acknowledge her sister's presence, though some goofiness softens her up and reconciliation, though not immediate, seems likely on the horizon. Exhale. In the wake of her health scare from a couple of seasons ago, meanwhile, Eva Marie decides to check up and see if she will still be able to have children if she so desires. The good news is that everything seems to be in working order ... except for her desire to have kids in the first place, which it turns out she exaggerated so as not to drive off family-oriented Jonathan during their whirlwind romance. The timid truth-bomb she drops on her husband leads to a big blowup on his part. However, after several hours cooling off steam at his local CrossFit, he's much more amenable to the new terms of his relationship, and resolves to treat Eva's decisions with a softer hand – provided she's up front and honest with him. Oh, and Paige is fascinated and intimidated by Big E's chest. Aren’t we all? Image Gallery Baby Not on Board 2.jpg Baby Not on Board 3.jpg Baby Not on Board 4.jpg Baby Not on Board 5.jpg Baby Not on Board 6.jpg Baby Not on Board 7.jpg Baby Not on Board 8.jpg Baby Not on Board 9.jpg Baby Not on Board 10.jpg Baby Not on Board 11.jpg Baby Not on Board 12.jpg Baby Not on Board 13.jpg Baby Not on Board 14.jpg Baby Not on Board 15.jpg Baby Not on Board 16.jpg Baby Not on Board 17.jpg Baby Not on Board 18.jpg Baby Not on Board 19.jpg Baby Not on Board 20.jpg Baby Not on Board 21.jpg Baby Not on Board 22.jpg Baby Not on Board 23.jpg Baby Not on Board 24.jpg Baby Not on Board 25.jpg Baby Not on Board 26.jpg Baby Not on Board 27.jpg Baby Not on Board 28.jpg Baby Not on Board 29.jpg Baby Not on Board 30.jpg Baby Not on Board 31.jpg Baby Not on Board 32.jpg Baby Not on Board 33.jpg Baby Not on Board 34.jpg Baby Not on Board 35.jpg Baby Not on Board 36.jpg Baby Not on Board 37.jpg Baby Not on Board 38.jpg Baby Not on Board 39.jpg Baby Not on Board 40.jpg Baby Not on Board 41.jpg Baby Not on Board 42.jpg Baby Not on Board 43.jpg Baby Not on Board 44.jpg Baby Not on Board 45.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Divas #37 at WWE.com * Baby Not on Board on WWE Network Category:2015 television events